Through and Through
by RealaCarsona
Summary: Under orders from A.L.I.E., Jaha and Jasper ambush Pike and his men to take control of Arkadia. There is a small group of Skaikru that escape to Polis to seek help from the Coalition. Meanwhile, everything in Polis is has been stressful for Lexa and Clarke while they try and implement "Jus no drein jus daun", with much resistance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!**  
 **Welcome to the first OFFICIAL chapter of "Through and Through"!**  
 **Kyosuke, ChaCha and I are really excited to be working together and sharing this with everyone. So let us know what you think, if you have any suggestions, etc etc :)**

 **ALSO!**  
 **The RavTari teaser chapter with that we released last week will make it into this story...eventually! so be patient, and who knows, we might be able to make it better!**

 **And finally- we are going to do the best we can with regular updates. So please, bare with us!**

 **Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the first chapter of Through and Through.**

He had been walking since before dawn, just when the guards at the gate wouldn't notice someone slipping outside and leaving Arkadia. Pike had called a meeting last night, but with the so called 'peace keeping' force just outside of their camp, Bellamy waiting until early morning to leave. He felt that what Pike was doing was the right course of action.

Although if he was honest with himself, he didn't know how things had gone from bad to worse this fast. He did what he thought was right for his people, except really only those remaining from the 100 were his people. His sister was his responsibility, from the moment she was born it had been his job to protect her. That's all he had ever thought about since he watched Jaha float his mother. And now, here they were again with a force amassed against them, at least in his eyes, and only Pike had the ambition to deal with it before they became a problem.

Even Bellamy was prepared to admit that most of him was still angry, angry by the loss of Gina and all the death of Mount Weather. What he found in Gina was something new and he wanted to know where it had been going. She had been real, and she deserved better than what she had received. Much had been left unsaid, because some grounders didn't want the Arkadians alive.

That had been the snapping point for Bellamy, now every grounder was a danger to them, none had proven loyal but one in his eyes. Even their beloved Commander had broken her word and turned tail when they needed them the most. No more, every grounder outside their gates was an enemy, and every enemy had to be dealt with before they turned on Arkadia. Soft voices caused him to look up and look around with his rifle.

He found a small tent that Pike had said would be waiting for them, hidden in a spot between two rises, so neither Arkadia or the grounders would be able to find it unless they knew exactly where to look. Opening the flap and walking inside, he was greeted with a gun in his face from Pike before he smiled and motioned over at the table where several others stood around, apparently he was the last to arrive. Standing round the table was Pike, Bellamy and a group of their men. Huddled over several maps that had been drawn up in the best possible representation. They were several hundred feet outside of Arkadia to make sure nobody would interfere. Pike wanted them to hit the grounders where it would hit them the hardest. Their weaponry would give them the edge in any engagement, ambush or frontal assault.

A cough outside the tent had the men turning in surprise. Bellamy went and pulled the flap open a few inches to see who it could be. Nobody else should know that they were meeting here. It was an insane surprise, when he saw Jasper on the other side looking up at him.

"Uh, Jasper? What are you doing here?" Bellamy asked him, not opening the flap any farther than necessary. Jasper hadn't been himself since Mount Weather. He knew Maya only a little, she had helped hide him and keep the 48 moving. Bellamy had made his peace with what had taken place, and as far as Bellamy was aware, Jasper was no where near that.

"I heard Pike was planning on taking the fight to the Grounders." He was still quiet, but it seemed he was a lot more focused than before. Bellamy hadn't seen that type of look in Jasper in a long time. He was sure that Jasper would eventually go after Clarke for the death of the girl he loved, but with Clarke missing for a few months, then becoming the Ambassador in Polis, he would have to get in line along with everyone else who was looking for her.

Bellamy turned back to Pike, the older man seemed to think on it a moment before he nodded his head and Bellamy opened the tent flap to let him in. Bellamy looked outside to make sure nobody else was around as Jasper made his way closer to the table. Leaning down to see the map he got a good look at the positions of everything.

He turned his head and looked up at Pike with a raised eyebrow. "This is everything you have?"

"So far," Pike confirmed "we need to gather every bit of intel we can so that when things start rolling, there will be nothing the grounders can do. Once they are gone, there will be nothing that can even be tempted to come back here." Jasper nodded as he seemed to stare off into space.

"It's time Jasper, these people will never accept the City of Light as their own. It is up to you to show them the error of their ways. Jasper," A.L.I.E. said gently, looking at him with a gentle smile "we await you there."

Jaha had approached Jasper first when he returned to Arkadia, like a lion that went for the weakest of the herd. Explained everything in a way that Jasper couldn't refuse because the pain and the memories were eating him up at his core. He promised that there was no pain after the chip, no sorrow, no despair. The City of Light would take all his pain away and give him hope.

Jasper stood up straight, sticking a hand into his pockets as he unzipped his jacket, several pounds of explosive taped to his chest. Everyone stood wide eyed as he pulled a detonator from his pocket and whispered just before he pressed the button "Let's go everyone, the City awaits us."

Time seemed to slow down as Bellamy watched Jasper's thumb slowly come down onto the button. He could see the ball of fire that Jasper became and it headed straight for him. It was a miracle that he was able to get his arms up in time to cover his face. The last thing he saw was the open sky as he was thrown from the remains of the tent and into the world of unconsciousness.

 **A/N: Writers for this chapter - Kyosuke**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **WOAH!**  
 **Two chapters posted in one day?! You guys are lucky!**  
 **Lets start off by welcoming RomanWanderer to this not so little collab fic! :)**  
 **This fic is only going to get better, I promise you that. I also have a feeling it will be more than 20 chapters, but we'll see ;)**  
 **and FINNALLY! I gotta hand it to my three friends who are working with me to write this. 3 of us live in the States and one in the UK, so making time to get together on skype and work together on this fic is no easy task.**  
 **p.s Please feel sorry for me that I have to deal with these jerks :P cause its amazing that we can get anything done!**  
 **And with that**  
 **Enjoy!**  
 **Reviews and such are always appreciated**  
 **-ChaCha**

 **I've got to say, writing this has been some of the best fun I've had in a long time, and my three amazing co-authors are some of the funniest and most genuine people I've ever had the pleasure to meet. I hope you have even half as much of a good time reading this as we do writing it. Enjoy guys!**  
 **~Reala**

 **Hey guys, Kyosuke Date here...I know right? I survived another Collab session with three girls. Being the only guy, I'm sure you know where I'm coming from. Have fun reading...Review or ChaCha and Reala will kill you!**  
 **-Kyosuke**  
 **(For the Recored, neither I or Reala will kill you. just be really sad- Chacha)**

 **HEY**  
 **I'm totally new to this so...I'm Roman and I hope you all like this chapter! We're trying hard to work as a team and write this as together as we can. Please let us know what you think of this!**

 **In conclusion, Yes.**

 **-RomanWanderer**

Lincoln stood in the middle of the newest black mark that had come to decorate the earth since Skaikru fell. Lincoln had seen Raven leave plenty of her own design when she decided to work with explosives. So far, he had found 4 bodies, or rather charred blackened bones of what was left. Only those not directly next to the bomber still had bones, everything else was just ash.

'The Bomber' Lincoln thought bitterly, this was someone who they had shared their lives with. It was such a detached name for someone who used to be a friend. So far, the only information they had was that Pike had gathered a group of people to discuss the upcoming election for the new Chancellor.

"Have you found anything concrete Lincoln?" Kane asked from his spot at the blast site. Lincoln could only shake his head and walked over to stand next to Kane. Pulling out a small piece of bloodied cloth and opening it up to reveal a charred but dismembered hand. The skin tone matched Pike but it also still had a ring on the finger that had been in Pike's family since before Unity Day.

"This was the biggest piece I could find amongst them all." He said quietly. Watching as a rainbow appeared in the sky. Even here in the place of death, beauty was still trying to wiggle it's way into the world.

"Yea, this was Pike's alright. I recognize the insignia of the ring." Looking at Lincoln, he pointed to the hand. "What could he have been doing all the way out here? From the talk of the camp, he had a very good shot at becoming Chancellor. This almost seems like an attack at Pike directly, but aside from Azgeda who else would have this much of problem with Pike." Lincoln had no answers for any of his questions.

When Kane and Lincoln made it back to Arkadia, Lincoln let him deal with telling the populace what had befallen the former teacher turned potential Chancellor. Heading towards the Medical Center with what was left of Pike, Lincoln would get this over and done with and then go and train to get his mind off of Octavia. Opening the doors, he found Jackson, who appeared to be in the middle of giving an exam to Jaha.

Hearing the door open, Jackson looked up and noticed Lincoln come in. Speaking quietly to Jaha for a moment, he made his way to the grounder turned Arkadian.

"How can I help you Lincoln?" Jackson was polite and to the point. While he wasn't friends with Lincoln, they were acquaintances who lived in the same place. Lincoln quickly handed him the small bloodied parcel.

"Kane told me to give this to you so Abby can do whatever tests she needs to before we bury the rest of Pike here." Jackson just nodded and accepted the parcel and asked if Lincoln needed anything else. When he had left Jaha came over to Jackson and took the parcel.

Closing their eyes they appeared in the City of Lights, looking over at A.L.I.E. and Jasper who appeared to be in the middle of a conversation.

"We may have just the thing to convince Polis to leave us alone for a long while. With Pike dead, we can finish Stage 1 quietly before moving onto Stage 2." Jaha said to A.L.I.E. before turning to Jackson "Bring this up to Abby, if she thinks it is her idea, we can get everything on track. And Jasper, what you did for us all will be remembered."

Later that night, Abby and Kane found Jaha sitting quietly in a secluded place with a few others who had taken the chip. They were just sitting there in silence, meditating. Kane cleared his throat and almost had to shake Jaha to get him to respond to them.

"Congratulations Chancellor." Marcus Kane could not have sounded any more disinterested that this man who had been gone, taken people away and got them killed was their new Chancellor. He didn't realize how much people would prefer to deal with what was familiar to them and likely end up dead, than try to bridge the gap with the grounders. He simply handed the pin to Jaha and walked away with Abby, who gave Jaha a simple nod, before following Kane.

"He is going to start pushing for more people to take the chip and we still have no idea what it does. The chip is exactly what could have pushed Jasper to commit suicide. Jaha could be infinitely worse than Pike." Abby said quietly to Kane once they reached her quarters. Who knew how many followers Jaha had and who could be listening to everything they said. If you had asked her a year ago if she would have never felt safe with Marcus Kane alone in a room, she would have told you that she would rather be floated then spend one minute alone with him.

The relationship that had developed between the two was still small and fragile. Anything from either party would probably get rid of whatever they had. For now, she was simply ok with just being held by him. She had forgotten what it was like to be held by another who cared about her. Arkadia was still finding out more about itself on the ground, where things could be a little more relaxed when it came to the law, and it gave them all time to take a deep breath and find out more about themselves.

"Jaha's first order as Chancellor was to send a messenger to the Coalition with Pike's hand as proof that Skaikru could take care of their own 'undesirables' as he put it. You're right," Kane said to Abby " We don't know what Jaha will do now that he has been re-elected. We need to get everyone who isn't on board with this and figure out what the hell is going on?"

 **A/N: Writers for this chapter - KyosukeDate**


End file.
